This invention relates to improved cushioned grips to be applied to the handle of a pistol.
By removing from a pistol the usual rigid and hard handle grip structure ordinarily supplied therewith and substituting a cushioning grip having outer surfaces of elastomeric material which are slightly resiliently deformable, the comfort afforded to a user in firing the gun can be greatly enhanced. The cushioning material then absorbs some of the recoiling force exerted by the gun upon firing to reduce the discomfort resulting from transmission of that force to the user's hand. In addition, the slightly deformable cushioning grip surfaces allow for increased friction between the grip and the user's hand, and in that way improve the effectiveness with which the user can hold the gun in precisely aimed condition during firing. To attain these purposes, the present applicants have heretofore disclosed a number of different cushioned grip arrangements for use on different types of pistols, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,672,084; 3,815,270; 4,043,066; and 4,132,024, and in U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 838,806 filed Oct. 3, 1977 on "Pistol with Cushioned Grip Safety", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,586, Ser. No. 872,329 filed Jan. 25, 1978 on "Cushioned Gun Grip", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,149, and Ser. No. 764 filed Jan. 3, 1979 on "Pistol Grip Having Cushioning Recesses".